Defiance: This Woman's Work
"This Woman's Work" is the sixth episode of season two of the science fiction television series Defiance and the nineteenth episode of the series overall (if one counts the two-part series pilot as two episodes). It was directed by Allan Arkush with a script written by Brian Allen Alexander. It first aired on Syfy on Thursday, July 24th, 2014 at 8:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Crew * Gary Hutzel - Visual effects supervisor * Simonetta Mariano - Costume designer * Bear McCreary - Composer * Jon Koslowsky, A.C.E. - Editor * Stephen Geaghan - Production designer * Thomas Burstyn - Director of photography, CSC * Michael Taylor - Consulting producer * Bryan Q. Miller - Co-producer * Paul Leonard - Producer * Anupam Nigam - Supervising producer * Michael Nankin - Co-executive producer * Mark Winemaker - Executive producer * Todd Slavkin - Executive producer * Darren Swimmer - Executive producer * Kevin Murphy - Executive producer * Michael D. Gibson - Co-producer * Brian Allen Alexander - Associate producer * Amanda Alpert Muscat - Associate producer * Michael Freeman - Associate producer * Ryan Greig - Associate producer * Alexander Wood - Associate producer * Allison Miller - Story editor Notes & Trivia * Defiance was developed by Rockne S. O'Bannon and Kevin Murphy & Michael Taylor. * This episode is rated TV-14 (LSV). It contains language, sexual situations and violence. * This episode is included on the Defiance: Season Two DVD and Blu-ray home video collection. * This episode had a viewership of 1.61 million people, which is down by .02 from the previous episode. * This episode aired in Canada on Showcase on July 24th, 2014. * Associate producer Brian A. Alexander is credited as Brian Allen Alexander in this episode. * Actor Dominic Cuzzocrea is credited as Domenic Cuzzocrea in this episode. * This is the first episode of Defiance directed by Allan Arkush. He directs four episodes of the series in total. His next episode is "If You Could See Her Through My Eyes". * This is the first episode of Defiance written by Brian Allen Alexander, who also works as an associate producer on the series. He writes five episodes of the series in total. His next episode is "When Twilight Dims the Sky Above". * This is the first and only appearance of the Gulanee on the Defiance television series, though they do appear in the ''Defiance'' video game. They are the last of the alien races that comprise the Votanis Collective. * This is the fifth and final appearance of Churchill. He is killed in this episode by the Gulanee. Quotes * Datak Tarr: There's nothing more dangerous to people like us than an honest man. .... * Irisa Nyira: How'd you meet her? * Tommy LaSalle: You really think right now is the time? * Irisa Nyira: I'm interested. * Tommy LaSalle: I'm not going to talk about my romantic life with a dead body in the room. * Irisa Nyira: He's not dead. .... * Amanda Rosewater: Human women felt the exact same way, so we banded together, we changed things. We burned our bras. * Stahma Tarr: Why in three hells would you burn your undergarments? * Amanda Rosewater: I don't know. It was in a book. .... * Stahma Tarr: But Mars is a dead planet. So is Venus. Your men and women could not have possibly come. from there. You know that. * Amanda Rosewater: It's an old world saying. It means, "Men are dicks. Deal with it." * Stahma Tarr: Oh. Still, I come from a culture that worships dicks. That will never change. .... * Joshua Nolan: What's Barbie doll doing here? * Jessica Rainer: Envisioning twelve ways I can kick your caveman ass. * Joshua Nolan: Good luck with that. See also External Links * * * * * * Category:2014/Episodes Category:July, 2014/Episodes Category:Gary Hutzel Category:Gary Hutzel/Visual effects supervisor Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified